A Whole Lotta History
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: An interesting conversation sparks between Ben and Mal which opens up some old wounds and brings back some memories that maybe should be left in the past. How will Ben and Mal cope with such a conversation? Something very different to previously posted on this page. NOT part of my Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After. Much love as always, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know you are going to like where I am going with this story. It was a story that kept coming back to haunt me so I finally decided to bite the bullet and write it. So I hope you enjoy it; as this is definitely not like anything** **that I haven't posted before now. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I would also like to say another big thank you to my best writer friend Plesiosaur, who proof read this chapter.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Ben asked incredulously as I closed my dorm door behind me and Ben. Thankfully Evie wasn't here to witness this as this was a conversation that I wanted to have on my own with Ben. I didn't want to speak to him about this in a place where anyone could overhear.

"I'm not making a big deal about this, Ben." I sighed as I locked the door behind me.

"Well, not really." I dismissed as I turned around and walked towards my bed.

"I just didn't want to have this conversation where anyone could hear." I advised as I sat down and looked at Ben. I couldn't read his face and it was starting to scare me; this was before we had this potentially awkward and embarrassing conversation.

"Well why should it matter?" he asked as he walked towards my bed and he sat down next to me.

"It matters to me!" I exclaimed.

"And when I tell you, you'll understand why." I urged. This was the truth; when Ben found out why I reacted the way I did then hopefully he would understand.

"Mal, we were only talking about our history with other people." he advised.

"Yes, I know, it's a sensitive subject." he continued.

"And I'm sorry if you're not ready for that conversation yet; I won't push you." he promised as he slid his hands into mine and gave both of them a gentle squeeze.

"But you need to understand that your reaction makes me concerned." he stated as he looked at me sternly, and I nodded at him.

"You just got up and left so suddenly like that." he finished as he pursed his lips together. Yes I could see why this reaction wasn't just concerning for Ben but for people around us as well. Me and Ben were just sitting underneath the big oak tree in the main courtyard of Auradon Prep. Ben then started to question me on my history with other people as he wanted us to know everything about each other and I started to panic. Yes Ben had advised that apart from Audrey he had only kissed a couple of other girls in a game of truth and dare but when he asked me I felt like I wanted to be sick. I knew that this conversation was going to come up at one point but it just took me off guard. I didn't think my history was that bad; I just didn't want Ben to think any different of me.

"I know." I muttered as I looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry." I apologised as I slowly looked up at him.

"It's ok." he smiled.

"I'm sorry for asking." he replied and I started to mentally kick myself. I didn't want Ben to feel bad for asking me anything; if he wanted to know anything about me I would tell him. Just certain things I would want to make sure that I was completely on my own with him.

"No, Ben." I dismissed.

"You don't need to be sorry." I added as I squeezed his hands.

"You have no reason to be; you love me and want to know everything about me." I smiled at him.

"I guess I was just worried about your reaction." I admitted as I looked down again.

"Ok." I heard him say.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" he wondered.

"Yes." I confirmed. I felt as if me and Ben needed to talk about this so we could make things right between us. I didn't want this to start to be a problem and a dragon in the room for any other future conversation between me and Ben.

"But-" I started.

"I want it to stay in here, Ben." I begged as I looked up at him.

"Ok." he nodded.

"I mean it, Ben." I urged. I really didn't want this to get out; it wasn't just me involved in this situation and I didn't want to make a whole lot of drama because of it.

"I don't want it to cause any awkwardness or embarrassment." I explained as I gulped.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"It's not as if I'm going to see them, am I?" he asked absentmindedly with a cheeky grin. I know that he had said this innocently as he thought that it was true. He thought that my reaction was due to someone on the Isle; well that was partially true, too. However at the same time it wasn't. I looked down at the floor again in nervousness; I just wanted the ground to swallow me up whole. I started to feel sick but I knew that I needed to get this over and done with.

"Mal." I heard him say.

"What?" I muttered still not looking at him.

"Am I going to see the person you have a history with?" he enquired.

"Erm" I said nervously as I squeezed his hands.

"Yes." I said as I looked up at him.

"Part of my history, yes." I confirmed and I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I left it at a cliff hanger but really did you expect anything different? This story was actually meant to be a one shot however it changed into something a little different and I decided to let it take me when it wanted to go. Sorry for the waffle; let's get straight back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Again props do to my amazing proof reader, Plesiosaur.**

* * *

"You have history with-" Ben started but stopped as he dropped my hands which made me start to quietly panic.

"But you class them as family?" he asked incredulously as his eyes widened in shock.

"We aren't technically blood related." I answered back as my stomach started to flutter in panic. I don't know how Ben was going to react to this; I didn't really think that it was bad. I just didn't want to make it embarrassing for everyone involved.

"Anyway it was only a kiss." I dismissed hoping that this situation would quickly pass with nothing changing between me and Ben.

"Well... maybe a couple of kisses really" I admitted nervously as I looked down and started to fidget with the rings on my right hand.

"There is a story behind it-" I pressed as I looked up and I watched as Ben ran his right hand through his hair.

"Which is complicated." I added.

"And full of drama." I continued.

"Chance of a fine thing that nothing in my life would be drama-free." I stated sarcastically.

"Yeah." Ben muttered as he started to stare into space.

"What's on your mind, Ben?" I said as I watched him start to get lost in his thoughts.

"Erm-" he started.

"Please be honest with me." I begged as my stomach started to burn.

"I thought that was the point of us having this conversation." I pointed out.

"It was." he muttered and I took a deep breath involuntarily. I watched as Ben looked at me and he pursed his lips together.

"It is." he advised as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Sorry." he apologised.

"I just didn't expect it, that's all." he admitted nervously as he slid his hands back into mine.

"What did you expect?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Did he expect me to have done more than a few kisses with two people? Or did he expect less? It then came to me; that Ben wouldn't have expected to actually see someone that I might have been 'involved' with. If I was being honest, and I would tell Ben this, I had only shared a few kisses and make out sessions with two people on the Isle. This was it, everything else was brand new and confusing to me. However I knew that everything that came afterwards I only wanted Ben like that; yes we would both need time to get to the point. And I would like to get to that point with Ben; as long as this conversation didn't shatter us into a million pieces.

"I don't know." he confessed as he squeezed my hands.

"I don't know what type of things VK's get up to." he continued.

"Yeah." I muttered as I turned my hands in his and I squeezed them.

"Well like I said, complicated." I shrugged.

"How?" he questioned as he slid closer to me.

"Erm-" I started.

"I know it sounds bad." I added.

"But-" I started again as I started to let my nerves consume me. I know I was probably making this look like a bigger deal than it probably was; and it probably wasn't a big deal. I just didn't want to ruin any relationships; at the time it didn't seem like a big deal. But I know that Ben might not like it and he might want to talk more about it with everyone involved. And this thought scared me; since one of the people in question didn't know that me and Ben were currently having this conversation.

"I wasn't seeing anyone in particular at the time-" I started to explain.

"But there was someone that I was close with; we would go on schemes together. As a gang and on our own" I smiled as I started to think about all the schemes my gang used to go on. Yes I didn't want to do anything like that now but I couldn't help but admire the memories of fun and mayhem that we had caused. The memory of the thrill of the scheme and nearly getting caught still gave me a buzz; however that was my past. Ben was my future; he showed me that I didn't need to live a life like that. He made me want to be a better person, he made me see the world clearly and I would never thank him enough for this.

"And afterwards we would make out." I admitted and I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"We weren't in a relationship; but we were close." I pressed as I watched as something changed in Ben's eyes. I had told Ben in the past that he was my first boyfriend; and this was the truth. Relationships and love don't exist on the Isle; but lust might.

"We even had matching tattoos." I admitted further as I decided to be fully honest with him so there would be no awkwardness in future conversations should this need to arise again.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Where?" he enquired and I noted that his eyes were now roaming me to see if he could see where my tattoo was.

"You can't see it." I advised.

"I magically removed it when I came here." I explained.

"Where was it?" he asked,

"Here" I said as I pulled my left hand free and I stroked the top of my right hand just next to my thumb.

"A hook." I muttered.

"A hook?" I heard Ben ask.

"Yes, Ben." I confirmed as I looked up at Ben and I a blank expression on his face.

"But that would mean-" he started and he stopped as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Harry Hook." I finished for him.

"Yes" I nodded.

"It was him." I confirmed.

"You said you weren't in a relationship?" he wondered out loud.

"We weren't." I said.

"Ben, relationships don't exist on the Isle; we just have gang activity" I said reminding him of our conversation on our first date.

"I don't even know what that means." he said sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"Let me explain." I said as I slid my left hand back into his right.

"Then I can tell you the story." I promised and me and Ben fell into silence; both not knowing what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, who do you think Mal's history is with? You will be pleased to find out it won't be very long before you find out. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Like I have told you in the past Ben on the Isle we don't date; we have gang activity-" I started to explain nervously. I was scared of having this conversation with Ben; I didn't want to lose him or for him to think of me any differently. Part of me wished that I kept this away from Ben; but knowing the bad luck that tends to follow me around it would have reared its ugly head at one point. Ben had told me that our relationship would only work if we were truthful and didn't keep secrets from each other; I didn't want to do this. I was just so scared of losing him.

"Yes" he said.

"It means exactly what it means, gang activity. We used to steal, fight, and go on schemes together" I added.

"Right?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"But how do you link that to dating?" he questioned as he squeezed my hands in his.

"On the Isle if you are seen to be close to anyone it is seen as a weakness and you are looked down on. Heck! You can even be victimised for it" I explained.

"I have known people to hide behind it" I advised as I looked down to the ground. My mind then went onto what happened to Anthony Tremaine and Ginny Gothel when they caught being in a secret relationship. They were chased and beaten but the other VK's; yes I might have history on the Isle but it was only drunken kisses. It seemed as long as there was no talk of love or commitment people seemed to be ok with it; but saying that I don't think anyone would have dared tried to beat me. My mother would have killed them!

"Did you?" I heard Ben ask and I slowly looked up at him.

"No" I muttered.

"No I did not" I elaborated.

"What we did is that mostly after a scheme we would get drunk-" I started but stopped when Ben pulled a stern face at me. I know that after discussing some of the things that I got up to on the Isle Ben did state that he didn't agree with them. I don't think I could blame him; I didn't really think he would have liked me drinking and sometimes smoking from a young age.

"Then make out" I finished.

"You only said Harry" he prompted.

"Because it was only with Harry" I stated.

"Until something else happened" I added as I started to wince. I knew I was getting close to telling Ben what happened and who with; I didn't want to lose him. But I knew that if Ben thought he couldn't be with me anymore I would have to find a way of deal with it – even though it would kill me.

"What?" he asked.

"Ben what you need to bear in mind is that I was very drunk at the time; and even though I was a villain it was with the best intentions" I stated hoping that this disclaimer would help defend my actions.

"Right?" he said slowly.

"Who is your history with? Jay or Carlos?" he questioned.

"Erm-" I started.

"Neither" I admitted and I felt my stomach start to burn.

"Neither?" he asked in confusion.

"Mal you only came to the Isle with Jay and Carlos" he stated as he pulled another confused face at me.

"No I didn't; I came with someone else" I said hoping that this would prompt him.

"Yes but-" he started and I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock.

"Evie" he muttered.

"You have history with Evie?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed as my eyes quickly flew to the ground.

"Right" I heard Ben say and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he ran his right hand through this hair.

"Can you now see why I didn't want to have this conversation in public?" I asked sadly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Mal I'm confused" he advised.

"How?" I asked as I looked up at him and I was met with Ben looking at me with a cold and distant stare.

"We are in a relationship; are you telling me that you are interested in girls?" he asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice that there was part of him that didn't want me to answer him.

"No Ben I'm not interested in girls" I confirmed and I watched as he nodded.

"I love you; I only want you" I vowed.

"It was a drunken thing I swear" I pressed; I wanted Ben to believe me. If he couldn't get past this then that was something that I would always have to deal with. Ben was the best thing to ever happen to me; I didn't want to lose him but if this was too much for him then I would understand.

"I see" he noted and I felt a painful lump start to build up in my throat. The room then fell into silence; my eyes started to sting as tears started to build up. I didn't like the way things were going; yes I knew that Ben might not like this. I just had to make sure that I didn't cry in front of Ben; if he wanted to break up with me I didn't want him to feel guilty.

"Ben" I muttered and my stomach continued to constrict and burn as we fell back into silence.

"Ben please talk to me" I begged as I looked at him and I had to push away a tightening sob at the fact that he was looking at me as if I wasn't there.

"I feel as if I've lost you!" I exclaimed and we fell into the same cold silence.

"I see" I nodded as I looked away from him as I pulled my hands away from his.

"It would appear that I have lost you then" I said sadly as I wiped my eyes with my hands.

"What?" he finally answered.

"No!" he exclaimed making me look up at him.

"Most definitely not" he urged as he quickly took both of my hands in his.

"It is just a shock that's all" he advised.

"I can see that" I noted.

"Part of me wanted to hide it Ben; but I knew that I needed to be honest with you" I explained.

"Yes" he replied.

"Thank you for being honest with me" he said with a weak smile.

"Always" I promised as the lump in my throat started to ebb away.

"I promise you Ben I don't want Evie; or anyone else for that matter" I urged. I needed Ben to know this; I changed for Ben and I loved him wholeheartedly. I knew that I would never want anyone else as long as I lived; he was my true love.

"I believe you" he smiled which made me sigh in relief.

"Good" I answered as I squeezed his hands.

"I got really scared there Ben" I admitted.

"I'm sorry" Ben said as he stroked his thumbs soothingly along my hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" I said obviously hoping that this would reassure him.

"Can I ask what happened?" he asked nervously.

"Of course" I said; I knew that I would have to tell Ben everything; and I didn't have a problem with this.

"I have no secrets from you" I smiled and I watched as a grin spread across his face.

 _"So this is how it happened…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know that this was quite a shock; but I did warn you that this story is going to be completely different to anything that I have already posted on my page.**

 **This idea kept coming back to me; so I just decided to bite the bullet and go with it.**

 **It is only a short story that is not attached to any of my other stories; so I thought that I would go along with it. I hope you enjoyed where I have gone with this; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **CONTENT WARNING FOR SUGGESTED THEMES.**

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

 _Me and E were just sitting chilling in our hideaway; the others were just doing their own thing but I knew that at some stage they would come and celebrate our latest scheme against Dr F. Stupid fool didn't know what hit him! I let a large grin spread across my face as I remembered his scared face. It should teach him to try and give me detention; I don't know why he bothered really. I thought the point of being a VK was to misbehave anyway!_

 _The drinks were flowing and I was currently sitting on the old, dark purple leather couch as Evie aimlessly swayed on the spot. We were both very tipsy; however I knew that it was hitting Evie a lot harder than me. I don't know what Evil Queen and Evie had been doing in exile but it certainly wasn't drinking._

 _"Mal" Evie slurred as she dropped onto the couch next to me._

 _"Yes" I grunted as I looked at her. I could see that there was something on her mind; part of me didn't care however since Evie came to Dragon Hall we had become close. Yes I still couldn't trust her completely but I could trust her enough to follow my evil schemes._

 _"Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously._

 _"You technically already did" I stated sarcastically before I took another swing of my stale goblin whisky._

 _"Yeah" I heard her mutter._

 _"Spit it out E" I advised as I looked at her._

 _"You know I don't like to talk about things that much" I yawned._

 _"Yeah" she repeated._

 _"I guess it is awkward" she muttered as she bit down on her bottom lip._

 _"E really?" I asked incredulously._

 _"You want to talk about feelings and stuff?" I asked rhetorically as I pulled one brow up at her cynically._

 _"Kinda" she admitted nervously._

 _"Evie!" I whined as I threw my left arm in the air dramatically._

 _"Please Mal?" he begged._

 _"I just want your advice on something" she urged._

 _"I think being in exile has made you soft" I noted._

 _"Don't you realise that we are villains? We aren't meant to be like this!" I snapped._

 _"I know; but please" she pouted._

 _"Ok" I muttered._

 _"What do you want to talk about?" I questioned._

 _"You and Harry-" she started._

 _"Really?" I asked incredulously cutting her off._

 _"This is where you want to go with this!" I snapped._

 _"Boy talk" I growled. I sighed; trust the princess to want to talk about boys. I guessed I should have guessed at some point she would bring this up. If she wasn't in my gang I would make her pay to question me like this; but I knew that as gang leader I needed to look after her to some degree._

 _"Yes" she confirmed._

 _"Ok" I sighed._

 _"Let's do this quick; I don't want anyone else to walk into this conversation" I advised as I took another drink of my stale goblin whisky._

 _"Is he the only one you've kissed?" she asked. I pulled one brow up cynically at her; I didn't know how I felt to be questioned like this. Did I want Evie to know that Harry was in fact the only boy I have ever kissed? Was this a weakness? But then as my mother's voice started to creep into my mind I pushed this thought away – why should it matter? It's not like I was ever going to fall in love anyway!_

 _"Yes" I muttered._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"What is it like?" she wondered hesitantly._

 _"Why do you ask?" I asked completely ignoring her question._

 _"Erm-" she started._

 _"Come on E" I prompted._

 _"You want to know; answer my question" I bargained._

 _"Erm-" she started again and I couldn't help but sigh at her._

 _"I haven't-" she muttered as she looked down to the ground._

 _"Had your first kiss?" I finished for her._

 _"Yeah" she confirmed as she looked back up at me._

 _"And it scares me" she advised._

 _"How?" I enquired._

 _"It's just a kiss" I shrugged._

 _"That's not what I mean M" she stated before she bit down on her bottom lip. I could see that there was something bothering her; I only hoped she wouldn't beat about the rotten apple and just tell me._

 _"You know what men are like on the Isle" she stated and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hoping that she wouldn't need to say anything else._

 _"Oh!" I exclaimed._

 _"You think someone might force you" I said._

 _"Yeah" she replied as she started to fidget with the rings on her left hand._

 _"E that shouldn't happen; you're in my gang" I dismissed._

 _"I know I shouldn't care about you; but as gang leader you are my responsibility" I added hoping that this would calm her down and make her stop talking about this before the others arrived._

 _"Thank you" she answered._

 _"That reassures me; but I am still nervous about it" she stated._

 _"Why?" I sighed._

 _"I don't know" she shrugged._

 _"How did it happen with you and Harry?" she quickly asked._

 _"We were drunk; it was after a scheme and it just happened" I said bluntly and I watched as her eyes widened._

 _"So since then we have fallen into the pattern of it" I added._

 _"It's just making out" I shrugged._

 _"I see" she noted._

 _"At least you had a choice I guess" she stated._

 _"Yeah" I said._

 _"E you could have the choice" I continued._

 _"I nearly didn't" she muttered as she pursed her lips together._

 _"What?" I exclaimed._

 _"Last week on the way home someone attacked me" she confessed as she looked down to the ground._

 _"What?" I exclaimed._

 _"You never said" I said._

 _"We need to get revenge" I advised darkly._

 _"No!" she exclaimed as she quickly looked up at me._

 _"What did they do?" I asked. How could she be a villain? If someone tried to force me to do anything in any way I would make sure that they paid dearly for it._

 _"They pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me; but I managed to get away before they could do anything" she quickly advised. I could tell that this was difficult for her to talk about; but I still couldn't see how she didn't want to get revenge._

 _"This is why you have been quiet all week" I noted as I remembered her quiet behaviour all week._

 _"Yes" she confirmed._

 _"E" I said and I watched as she slid closer to me._

 _"Tell me who they are" I pressed._

 _"No" she answered as she shook her head that quick it made her bright blue curls bounce._

 _"Hmm" I grunted._

 _"That's your choice" I shrugged._

 _"Evie you could have anyone on this Isle" I stated. This was the truth; since Evie came out of exile all the boys wanted a piece of her. Yes I knew that she didn't like this as she had told me that she felt like a piece of meat but still she could have the pick of anyone._

 _"They only want me for my body; they don't want to get to know me and stick by me" she replied sadly._

 _"Evie this is not Auradon; things aren't meant to be all lovey dovey" I said bluntly._

 _"I know" she said._

 _"But if we weren't on the Isle; things could be different" she sniffed._

 _"Yeah" I advised._

 _"Maybe" I agreed._

 _"But we are never going to leave this Lucifer forsaken Isle!" I spat._

 _"Yeah" she returned._

 _"Where are you going this with E?" I asked. There had to be an angle to this conversation; did she want me to fix her up with someone – because that wasn't my style at all!_

 _"I just wanted to talk to someone that I trust" she advised._

 _"I see" I nodded._

 _"I trust you too" I slurred._

 _"Thanks" she grinned._

 _"You are really scared that someone else will force you; or if they same person tries" I said as I looked at her and I watched as she readjusted herself on the couch slightly._

 _"Yes" she said._

 _"And as stupid as it sounds I wanted my first kiss to mean something" she stated._

 _"I see" I repeated._

 _"Mean what exactly?" I asked. What was a first kiss meant to mean? It was only a kiss for Lucifer's sake! I don't know why she was making such a big deal about it for! She obviously had been listening to her stupid mother too much about how things used to be like before we were all sent here._

 _"With someone I trust; it doesn't have to mean anything-" she started._

 _"I just don't want to be pinned down and forced" she added._

 _"That won't happen" I dismissed._

 _"You can't say that!" she exclaimed._

 _"I can" I pressed._

 _"If anyone goes to touch you; or anyone in my gang. They will have to deal with me" I growled._

 _"I'll make sure you are safe" I promised._

 _"Thanks for caring" she smiled._

 _"I know I shouldn't; but I need to some degree. Can't complete schemes with half of my crew not around" I explained._

 _"I see" she noted as she pursed her lips together._

 _"That is what it is all about; the schemes?" she continued._

 _"Well isn't that all we have to do?" I sighed._

 _"We need to prove ourselves to our parents" I reminded her._

 _"You know that" I urged._

 _"Yes" she nodded._

 _"Yes we do" she said._

 _"But getting back onto the original question; what do you want to do?" I asked as I wanted to know the point for this conversation. There had to be more to it than trying to get information out of me._

 _"What do you mean?" she questioned._

 _"Well you just wanted to talk about this?" I stated._

 _"Well what else is there?" she wondered._

 _"I don't know" I shrugged._

 _"I just wanted to know how things started with Harry" she advised._

 _"So you can try and get our own make our partner?" I asked._

 _"Yeah" she smiled._

 _"Get you E" I teased._

 _"Anyone in mind?" I probed._

 _"No" she answered._

 _"I just have to find someone who doesn't mind me practising" she stated._

 _"I see" I said. I looked Evie up and down; I knew that this was probably the drink talking but I knew that I had to help her. I didn't feel anything for Evie other than being a leader to her so I felt as if it was my responsibility._

 _"What about me?" I slurred._

 _"What?" she asked back._

 _"What about me?" I repeated._

 _"You want to kiss me?" she asked in shock. I know how this probably sounded to her; and if she didn't want to then I wouldn't force her – unlike some on this Isle._

 _"I don't mind" I shrugged._

 _"It might be the drink talking though; but if it makes you feel better" I added._

 _"However-" I slurred._

 _"This is a one night only thing" I stressed._

 _"Ok" she nodded._

 _"Erm" she said nervously._

 _"Yeah" she meekly smiled._

 _"If you don't mind?" she asked._

 _"You want to kiss me, is this why you brought it up?" I asked bluntly._

 _"No!" she exclaimed as she quickly shook her head._

 _"I honestly wanted to just talk" she pressed._

 _"Ok" I muttered._

 _"Whatever" I grumbled as I placed my bottle of goblin whisky down on the table._

 _"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you" I teased._

 _"You want to do this?" she prompted._

 _"We need to hurry; the others will be here soon. I know I will probably have to spend some time with Harry tonight" I explained._

 _"Really?" she asked as she pulled one brow up cynically at me. I don't know why she was questioning this for; she knew that me and Harry sometimes went off on our own._

 _"Yes" I confirmed._

 _"Really" I pressed._

 _"He's not that bad really; but don't tell him I said that" I said knowing that I would never hear the end of it if Harry heard that I had said this about him._

 _"I won't" she promised._

 _"Come here" I advised as I slid closer to Evie and I opened my arms to her. I watched as she slid closer to me and she bit her bottom lip down nervously._

 _"You take the lead?" she offered._

 _"Like always" I smiled and I slowly pushed my face closer to Evie and briefly pressed my lips against hers. After I pulled away I watched as Evie looked my face up and down before she pushed her face forward and she pressed another brief kiss against my lips._

 _"Someone liked that then?" I laughed as I noted that she looked very pleased with herself._

 _"Maybe" she smiled._

 _"Do you want to do it again?" I asked. If I was being honest I didn't mind kissing Evie; there was even a part of me that liked it._

 _"Really?" she asked incredulously._

 _"Yeah" I muttered._

 _"Like I said I'm not like that; but I don't mind" I smiled._

 _"We could go for a little further if you want?" I offered and I watched as Evie smiled at me before she pushed her face towards mine. I slowly moved my lips against hers and we fell into the kiss; I wrapped my arms around her waist and I pulled her tightly against me. I felt her freeze in shock slightly but I then felt her hands hesitantly claim my waist; I then decided to push things along a little bit so I swept my tongue along her lips asking for entrance and she moaned against my lips. I then noted how kissing Evie compared to kissing Harry; when I made out with Harry it was like a fight for dominance. And I think both of us got a thrill from it; Evie was letting me take the lead. I knew that this was down to her inexperience; and things might change after she knew what she was doing. I slid my tongue against hers and I heard her groan against my lips; I went to run my tongue along the roof of her mouth but I heard someone say my name so I abruptly pulled away from Evie. I quickly looked around and my eyes widened in shock when I noticed Harry standing there._

 _"Erm" I muttered._

 _"Harry" I advised as I looked him up and down and noticed that he looked tense and his fists were balled together._

 _"What is this?" he spat._

 _"Just a kiss" I shrugged and I watched he angrily sighed._

 _"But I thought-" he started but stopped when his voice broke._

 _"Thought what?" I asked._

 _"We had a bond" he snarled before he quickly turned and left our hideaway._

 _"Harry wait up!" I called after him._

 _"I better go and talk to him" I advised as I looked over to Evie._

 _"Ok" she muttered as I quickly stood up and followed Harry; not knowing what was going to happen next._


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa guys, that was a steamy chapter wasn't it? I know that it could have been a lot worse but hey ho. I wanted to play around with this situation and I can say that I am very happy with it. I hope you don't hate me too much from straying away from my normal Bal pairing. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"What happened after that?" Ben asked after I stopped explaining what happened between me and Evie.

"I went to find Harry and we argued; he accused me of being gay for Evie" I advised as I started to remember mine and Harry's argument.

"I'm not; there is nothing wrong with being like that. To me I was just helping her" I stated.

"I see" he noted as I started to stare into space.

"So am I right in guessing that you and Harry ended after that?" he wondered out loud.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I had already got rid of Uma at this point; stupid shrimpy" I grumbled.

"What?" Ben asked and I looked up at him.

"Another story for another time" I dismissed.

"Anyway-" I started.

"Harry claimed that I broke his heart; he didn't want me kissing anyone else. Even though I knew that I wasn't the only one he used to make out with; I heard that he even made out with Gil" I explained,

"Gaston's son?" Ben questioned in shock.

"Yes" I advised.

"Shortly after that Harry and Gil joined Uma's gang against me so that's it" I finished as I pursed my lips together.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked as I watched as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Ben" I urged as we fell into the same unsettling silence that we were in not so long ago.

"Talk to me" I begged.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"It's definitely not like this here; drunk parties like that" he noted.

"How do you know?" I pressed.

"It might happen all the time; just you don't know about it" I said.

"Have you done that here?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" I exclaimed. I didn't want Ben to think that I had done anything like that! When I came to Auradon I was only interested in Ben and I would make sure that he knew this.

"I just mean it might happen" I urged.

"I see" he nodded.

"Ben I only want to be with you; no one else interests me I can promise you that" I pressed hoping that this would reassure him.

"You wanted me to be honest with you and I wanted to make sure that this conversation was private" I continued.

"I didn't want to embarrass you or Evie; I'm so sorry if I have hurt you" I finished as I looked down to the floor.

"No you haven't" he pressed which made me look back up at him.

"I just didn't expect it to be Evie" he advised.

"I know" I muttered.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No" I answered shaking my head.

"Not even Jay or Carlos" I advised and I watched as he nodded at me.

"Did it happen again?" he asked nervously.

"Yes" I confirmed; I saw no point in hiding this from him. He knew everything else anyway.

"A couple more times; but it wasn't like that with me and E" I advised.

"How was it?" he questioned. I opened my mouth to question him on this but then a thought came to me – surely Ben didn't think that I would ever leave him for Evie? He was my one true love; surely his cotillion showed him this.

"Are you worried in case I am going to leave you for E?" I asked slowly.

"Ben" I whined as I watched him bite down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Come on" I stated.

"E is my best friend; should it really matter that we have shared a few drunken kisses?" I asked rhetorically.

"You are my present and future" I smiled.

"And you are mine" he grinned at me.

"I love you Ben" I said proudly.

"I love you too Mal" he returned before he pressed a long and lovingly kiss against my lips. I couldn't help but sigh against his lips; it looked like me and Ben was going to be able to get through this unscathed. I was over the dome with this; I nearly lost Ben already and I couldn't go through that again.

"Mal" Ben breathed after we broke apart when our lungs started to ache from being starved from oxygen.

"Aha" I replied cheekily.

"I understand that you did it to help Evie" he answered.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I am going to tell her that you know though" I advised.

"Ok" he nodded.

"Will she be upset?" he asked.

"No" I stated.

"I don't think so" I added as I started to wonder whether she would actually mind that I had told Ben.

"If she is I will fix it with her; don't worry about it" I dismissed as my dorm door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Speak of the devil" I said happily as I watched as Evie walked into our dorm room.

"What?" she asked confused as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hi Ben" she directed to Ben when she saw that he was sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi Evie" Ben smiled.

"E, can we talk about something?" I asked as I decided that it was better to get this conversation over and done with.

"Yeah" she said.

"Just give me a second" she advised as she walked up to her bed and sat down.

"Go on" she prompted as she let her dark blue school bag drop from her shoulder and onto her bed.

"Ben knows" I advised and I felt Ben freeze next to me.

"Knows what?" Evie asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"About us" I stated.

"What?" she asked in shock and she quickly threw a panicked look at Ben before she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry I had to; we were talking about our histories with other people" I explained.

"I hope you're not upset" I said.

"Erm-" she started nervously.

"Are you ok with it Ben?" she asked as she looked over at Ben as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"It was in the past; Mal states I don't need to worry about anything. She said you are not going to steal her away" he smiled as she wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"No" she smiled.

"I don't think I can do that" she added.

"You are each other's true love" she finished.

"Yes" I confirmed as I looked up lovingly at Ben.

"My Beast" I smiled.

"My Dragon" he answered as he brushed his nose against mine.

"There is actually something else I wanted to tell you" Ben asked.

"Right?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up at him.

"What?" I prompted.

"It involves you Evie" he advised as he looked up at Evie.

"Me?" she asked in shock.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Promise not to say anything" he urged.

"Promise" she grinned eagerly.

"Doug said he had a good night at cotillion last night" Ben smiled.

"Did he?" Evie asked innocently. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction; this morning she was worried in case Doug didn't enjoy himself. I didn't tell her this but I thought she was being a bit silly; you could see that the pair of them enjoyed their selves. I was even half expecting Evie to tell me that they had got together last night; they didn't but it looked like things were heading that way.

"Yes; I think it had something to do with a certain princess" Ben smiled and I watched as Evie's cheeks started turning red.

"He also told me something else" he teased.

"What?" she asked Ben.

"A little dwarf may or may not told me-" he started with a toothy grin.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"He wants to ask you out on a date" Ben finished and me and Evie both froze in shock. I couldn't believe it! Evie was finally getting the guy that she always wanted and needed. All I wanted was for her to be happy; and I knew that Doug would treat her like the princess that she is.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"But he told me to see how you enjoyed last night; Doug only wants to best for you" Ben explained.

"Aww bless him" Evie cooed.

"I'm going to talk to him" she explained.

"Ok" me and Ben said together.

"Let me know how you get on" I advised.

"I will do" she smiled as she got up from her bed.

"Thanks Mal. Thanks Ben" she directed to us both as she turned to walk up to our dorm door.

"You're welcome" we chorused and we both watched as she quickly left the room.

"Now Mal" Ben said making me look at him.

"Yes Ben?" I smiled as he brushed some loose hair out of my face and behind my right ear.

"We are alone" he flirted.

"Yes" I confirmed as I smiled at my playful beast.

"Come here" he quickly said and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I see" I breathed when we broke apart.

"Well I have a better idea your Majesty" I purred.

"Oh really?" he asked suggestively.

"And what would that be Lady Mal?" he flirted.

"Come here" I said as I waved my right hand and I locked my dorm door. I then slowly climbed onto my bed and placed my head on my pillows. I then watched as Ben grinned at me so I opened my arms out to him.

"Come and get me" I teased and I watched as Ben shrugged out of his blazer and threw it over my computer chair. We both quickly kicked our shoes off before he climbed onto my bed. Ben then lay down next to me and we started cuddle into each other as our arms snaked around each other.

"Now where were we?" I asked him.

"I think it was something like this" Ben said and he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"Ben" I said after he pulled away.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Thank you for taking this the right way" I muttered.

"It's ok; it's in the past we can't do anything about it now. It's the here and the now we need to concentrate on. And our future" he said lovingly.

"That's right baby" I grinned.

"Our long and loving future together" I finished before he crushed his lips against mine one more. As me and Ben continued to get lost in making out the last thought on my mind was the fact that I was glad that me and Ben had been able to get through this. Yes I would be always scared of losing him; but as long as we talked things out and was there for each other I knew that we would be able to get through anything.

* * *

 **Hey guys, we are finally at the end of this story! I know it was only a little story; but I think you can see why? I didn't really want to push it any further than this. I hope you have enjoyed reading this.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
